ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Takenouchi
Sora Takenouchi (武之内 空, Takenouchi Sora) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is a DigiDestined, partnered with Biyomon, and the bearer of the Crest of Love. Appearance In 1995, Sora is a small girl with lightly tanned skin, chin-length orange hair, and maroon eyes. She wears a green pajama shirt with long yellow sleeves and a white collar. By 1999, Sora is a preteen girl, much taller than she was four years before. Her hair is now at shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead. She wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, where she keeps her Digivice, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue hat with a cyan border and cyan straps. The hat is depicted as both stiff like a helmet during the battle with Bakemon The Dancing Digimon, and soft like fabric on August 3, 1999. Her underwear is a yellow camisole with light blue straps and light blue panties. She has two soccer uniforms. One is the uniform of the soccer club she plays in with Tai, consisting of a red T-shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "11" on the back, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football cleats with white marks on them. The other is of the all-girls team she played in previously, consisting of a blue T-shirt with a white collar, purple lines on the sleeves, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side and red waist, white socks with purple borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. After an injury, she also wears a white bandage on her left leg. After taking a bath on Devimon's illusory mansion, she wears a pink bath robe over her underwear, which is later revealed to be an illusion. When escaping from the shower in Kokatorimon's cruise ship, Sora has a white towel wrapped around her body. On March 4, 2000, she wears a pink and purple striped shirt with long sleeves, partially tucked inside blue jeans with a pocket on each side and a brown belt. She also wears a cream-colored hat with with straps and a dark green zigzag mark on it. After receiving Tai's e-mail, she removes her hat to put on the hair clip she received from him, which has an orange and red flower-shaped ornament. On May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the Digital World, she wears a light blue top with pink polka dots, and cream colored pants. On October 2000, she wears a blue sweater, gray pants, and a blue and dark blue hat. By 2002, Sora is a teenager, and now wears her bangs combed to the right. She usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a green and white sailor uniform with a blue neckerchief, white stockings, and blue shoes with white soles. Her tennis uniform consists of a white T-shirt with blue vertical lines on the front and back, a blue line on the border of the collar, and a yellow triangle on the left side of the chest, light gray wristbands on her hands, a short white skirt, striped panties of undetermined color, white socks, and white sneakers with light blue and light pink lines on them. During summer, she wears a pink T-shirt with a yellow oval with light purple borders with two pointy tips, and the word "circle" in the chest. She also wears a wine-colored skirt, white socks, and gray and cerulean sneakers. On the day she's abducted by Kokomon, she wears a blue T-shirt with a wine-colored oval with pink borders with two pointy tips, and a yellow rectangle in the chest, and a light blue skirt. When Kokomon reverts her age to 8, she wears a green and gray striped sleeveless dress. When Kokomon reverts her age to 4, she wears a green sleeveless dress. During winter, she wears a yellow sweater under a blue hooded coat with a white ruff in the hood, two pockets and three dark blue buttons, a pink scarf, turquoise gloves, a purple skirt, brown stockings, and turquoise boots with white soles. During a date with Matt, she wears a yellow turtlenecked shirt with long sleeves and a gray and green hat. On March 25, 2003, she wears a purple shirt under a yellow buttoned shirt with long sleeves, with only the top button done. She also wears a blue skirt, pink and yellow striped stockings, and white boots. By 2027, Sora is an adult. She wears a green turtlenecked shirt with long sleeves, and blue pants. Personality Sora is a very kind and responsible person. She is very caring and protective, with her first instinct being to try and help others in any way she can. When she feels someone needs her help, she will not turn them down, even at the cost of her own well-being. As a preteen, she is a bit tomboyish, from the way she dresses to her hobbies. She starts out low self esteem, believing herself to be unloved and criticizing herself for not being able to help her friends. Throughout her adventures in the Digital World, she realizes she is very much loved, and her friends make her realize how appreciated she is. As a teenager, she embraces her femininity, and is much more confident and laid back. Sora's father, Haruhiko Takenouchi, works away from home at Kyoto University, so she is primarily raised by her mother, Toshiko Takenouchi. The two initially didn't have a very good relationship, but it improves once Sora realizes Toshiko cares deeply for her. Sora's oldest friend is Tai Kamiya, who attended the same class at the same school as her in Highton View Terrace and plays in the soccer club with her. Gallery Sora Takenouchi t.gif Sora Takenouchi (02) t.gif Sora Takenouchi (02 - Summer) t.jpg Sora Takenouchi (tri.) t.gif Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional characters Category:Anime characters Category:Digimon